


aquilo que não vejo

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00 Agents (James Bond), Color Blindness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 27]nem sempre aquilo que perdemos é o que desejamos de novo conseguir…





	aquilo que não vejo

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ 007 (JAMES BOND) e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Ian Fleming** , criador da personagem e enredo e **Jonathan Cape** , além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas produtoras – EON (Everything or Nothing) – e distribuidoras detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Nenhum dinheiro está sendo ganho na criação dessa história e não há intenção de infração de copyright, direito autoral, marca registrada ou comercialização do texto dessa categoria (fandom).
> 
> ◈ Criada para o MiniLipa 3 – Cores do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Tonalidade ofertada à mim _marrom_.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> aquilo que não vejo - 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

_**já não me faz mais falta…** _

* * *

— Por que não está usando o suéter que te dei?

— Bond que susto você me deu. 

— Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta Q — ditou James de forma interrogante enquanto olhava firme para o outro que somente bebericou um gole de chá de sua caneca favorita e fingiu desviar o olhar. Bond que tinha muitos anos de prática na arte de ler as feições alheias notou como Q não queria falar do assunto em meio ao local de trabalho, então decidiu por deixar para interrogá-lo mais tarde. Esquadrinhou portanto a mesa de operações, buscando alguma desculpa a mais para ter o que falar com o outro, mas como nada achou foi-se deixando o local tão furtivamente como chegou. 

Horas mais tarde, após o fim do expediente que milagrosamente consistiu em terminar inúmeros e gigantescos relatórios rumou para casa, não sem antes seguir até o Q Branch¹ decidido a escoltar o  _Quatermaster_ até o apartamento do mesmo como bem fazia há muitos meses. Encontrou-o afagando o dito suéter, com pequenas lágrimas nos olhos, seu coração de momento quebrou-se temendo o pior. Ele bem sabia que a relação que mantinham não era nada convencional, mas rezava – se assim podia dizer de alguém quase ateu como ele – para não terminarem, pois ele realmente amava seu pequeno nerd com muito afinco. Aproximou-se devagar esperando dessa vez ser um ótimo observador, mas os olhos e ouvidos do outro, assim como os seus, eram bem treinados e o notou antes mesmo de transpassar as portas de vidro do local. Q olhou para si como que a sofrer, James não gostou daquele olhar. A distância que o separavam foi percorrida rapidamente e logo após Q estava envolto nos braços firmes do agente 00, chorando copiosamente.

Após alguns minutos seus olhares se cruzaram e em um acordo mudo seguiram para casa, fazendo o caminho em um silêncio semi-perturbador. Bond dirigindo e Q segurando o tecido entre as mãos. Entraram no apartamento após o desligamento do forte sistema de segurança sendo brindados pela presença do gato² preto que Q tinha como companhia. Sentaram-se ao sofá da sala, cada um esperando que o outro começasse a falar. Q começou depois de alguns minutos, respirando pausadamente como se precisasse adquirir forças para dizer o que quer que fosse, mas Bond interviu.

— Se terminar é o que deseja e está com dificuldade para dizer, eu poderia facilitar as coisas. M pode enviar-me para outro quartel, assim evitaria qu-

— Não é necessário, eu não quero terminar.

— Não? Então o que lhe está corroendo Q, ao ponto de chorar segurando um suéter que lhe dei de presente?

— Esse é o motivo.

— Não gostou do presente? Por acaso eu fiz mal?

— Não James, você me deu um ótimo presente, eu realmente agradeço por isso.

— Então?

— A cor dele. É marrom. 

— Pensei que você gostasse, sempre combinou com seus olhos — respondeu-lhe sorrindo e afagando seu rosto, despenteando seus cachos e retornando a face para pousar sobre sua bochecha deixando alio calor ao tocar.

— Eu gosto, na verdade amo a cor, mas seria melhor se você pudesse a ver. Eu li seus registros Bond. Eu me sinto mal por isso. Você deve olhar para mim e sofrer por não saber o que ver — ditou choroso, derramando lágrimas que rolaram sob sua pele antes de repousar sobre a palma de Bond.

— Eu não sofro pela perda daquilo que não já não me faz mais falta, eu aprendi a me adaptar e é uma tremenda sorte que M nem ninguém tenham me removido do serviço por causa disso.

— Como foi?

— Pode ter sido numa briga ou por algo que tomei³. É difícil saber ao certo. Eu não notei ao princípio, foi só depois de algum tempo que percebi que o marrom se tornou cinza para mim.

— Então você me vê cinza? Sou quase um dia de chuva e tempestade para você — ditou novamente querendo chorar.

— Não me importo de me molhar. Mas voltando ao assunto principal, suas lágrimas e o suéter.

— Eu me senti triste, mesmo não podendo ver o marrom ainda assim você me comprou esse maldito suéter. E pra quê? Para me ver puramente cinza, manchando sua visão? 

— Não Q, eu o comprei, pois sabia que você o amaria, que ficaria lindo o vestindo e mesmo você estando cinza eu vou amar olhar-te e saber que está aí do jeitinho que sempre foi. Posso ter perdido uma cor, mas ainda tenho a lembrança do meu olhar aqui, guardada bem no fundo dessa minha cabeça dura. Agora que tal tomarmos um banho, eu sei o quanto odeia ir para a cama sujo, além de que vai lhe fazer bem, lhe relaxar. 

 — Realmente não te chateia isso tudo? Eu tenho muitas coisas marrons em mim mesmo por natural e por consequência do meu gosto para roupas e acessórios. Eu sei que para alguns descobrir a perda da visão de uma cor pode ser desconfortável.

— Eu já me acostumei com muitas coisas Q. Levei mais tiros do que possa contar, fui dado como morto, perdi dentes, quebrei ossos, fiquei surdo e cego temporariamente, já até perdi outros sentidos como tato, olfato e até mesmo paladar em decorrência do meu dever com a Rainha e a Inglaterra. Então Q perder a chance de ver uma cor não me fere, não mais.

— Porque não?

— Porque a lembrança dela em você sempre me fará feliz. O contraste dos seus cabelos marrons, com o verde dos seus olhos e essas cores nas suas roupas. É como se todo o seu eu interior fosse formado disso, marrom e verde. Um pequeno jardim somente para mim, um deleite para meus olhos Q, o qual eu sempre vou querer mirar, mesmo não sendo mais o mesmo olhar. Me entende?

— Sim.

— Então vamos tomar um banho, pois eu quero vê-lo dentro deste suéter para assim poder depois despi-lo com gosto e por fim lhe amar…

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. Q BRANCH é a base operacional de armas e tecnologia dentro do quartel do MI6, Onde Q comanda seus subornados, apelidados de _minions_ , que estão baixo as suas ordens e trabalham para o desenvolvimento do arsenal físico e digital usado pelos Agentes 00. 
> 
> [2]. Não me recordo se nos filmes de 007 ou em seus livros é dito que Q tenha um gato, mas com a leva de _Craig Filmes_ que tivemos é impossível não imaginá-lo tendo um bichano como pet.
> 
> [3]. O daltonismo pode vir a ser adquirido, não se restringindo-se as variáveis de nascença. Tratamentos contra a **Febre Q** ou pancadas muito fortes na cabeça podem vir a afetar olhos e cérebro levando a perda da sensibilidade para algumas cores em determinados níveis diferentes. Para a fanfic decidi citar que Bond pelo grande descuido que tem consigo mesmo nem ao menos se recorda como perdeu a visão para a cor marrom. Também tomei a licença poética de ditar que ele ficou cego somente para essa tonalidade, diferente do daltonismo adquirido onde um grupo de cores e tons é perdido pela pessoa em questão. Para mais informações acesse: [Daltonismo](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daltonismo) , [Color Blindness](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Color_blindness) e [Acromatopsia](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acromatopsia)


End file.
